Underage
by BossTrigger425
Summary: Laki is sick of being the only one of her friend group that doesn't have a life. So she does the one thing that can make all her problems disappear: go to a bar and get drunk. Then she meets a mysterious guy that she falls heads over heels for, but there's only one problem: He's- Possible LEMONS


**Underage**

**Hey! I'm back with more fanfics. This is one of those crack ships that you can't help but love. I hope you enjoy this and please give me tips or anything else. REVIEW!- BossTrigger425**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One Night Stand<strong>

"Ugh!" Laki Olietta slammed her head down on the counter. Her head was swimming with random thoughts and she was pretty sure a migraine was going to appear anytime soon.

The bartender looked up at her. His name was Max and boy was he cute. At least, that's what Laki thought.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked with a grin. Laki looked up, her long lavender bangs strewed across her face. "You have no idea." She replied.

Max chuckled. He filled a cup with some scotch and handed it to her. "You look like you need this," was what he said when she looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"Oh, what the hell!" Laki downed her drink in one gulp. Then she slammed her head back down on the table. Her week was great. Everything was all dandy. Her eyelids began to get heavy. She was nearly about to fall asleep until her phone started blaring.

It was Kinana, her best friend. She ignored it and looked at the time: 11:30 pm. Damn. She had another day at the place she called hell; school. She sat up straight on the bar stool and massaged her temples. All this booze was going to giver her one hell of a headache. As if she didn't have enough problems. She thought back to school that day.

~Flashback~

"Laki!" shouted a voice from across the hall. Laki turned around from the conversation she was having to look for the source of the voice. It was Kinana, her fellow purple haired friend.

Laki waved at the guys she was talking to and made her way towards her locker where an excited Kinana was waiting. This was going to be something big.

"Hey Kina. What's up?" Laki asked casually knowing full well that she was going to get an earful. Kinana steadied herself against the locker next door and fanned herself. Laki noticed how her cheeks were tinted pink and saw a few purple bruises on her neck, sticking out against her pale complexion. Laki opened her locker and pulled out a blue scarf and handed it to Kinana.

"What's this for?" Kinana asked, genuinely curious. Laki wanted to face-palm herself. How come Kinana had a boyfriend and she didn't. She was pretty. Her glasses worked for her and she had a nice chest size. She also had purple hair, what's not to like.

"Laki. Hello, you in there?" Kinana started waving a hand in Laki's face. Laki's head snapped up and she blinked several times before getting back on hand.

"Hm?" Laki asked. Kinana looked at her worriedly.

"I asked you what the scarf was for." Kinana continued. Laki felt like face-palming herself for real this time. Laki pointed at the purple bruises on Kinana's neck causing said girl to blush. Laki smirked; obviously this girl was getting way over her head if she thought that these things wouldn't happen in a relationship.

"It doesn't exactly match my outfit," she gestured to her green sleeveless top with some cleavage showing and her long white skirt, but she took it anyway and wrapped it around her neck.

"Anyway, what did you have to tell me?" Laki asked. She had a guess that it involved a certain dragon*.

Kinana smiled really big before showing Laki her hand. Laki gasped. On her ring finger was a sparkly diamond ring. Kinana looked like she was about to pop from excitement.

"Erik asked me to marry him!" she squealed. Laki's eyes widened. She certainly did not expect Cobra, Kinana's boyfriend, to propose to her. She didn't even think they would last that long, but the universe clearly liked proving her wrong.

Laki grabbed her friend's hands into her own and jumped up and down with her. She was so happy for Kinana, yet at the same time kinda jealous. All through high school, she hadn't been able to find one decent guy. Sure she'd had those clingy one night stands and the gorgeous boyfriends, but they weren't what she was really looking for.

She wanted a guy that would like things she did and sometimes make fun of her for them. She wanted a guy that would like her changes in appearance. Last year, she dated a guy named Hughes who then broke up with her just because she got a haircut. I mean the guy's hair was worse than hers, he had no right to judge. But she wouldn't let these horrible thoughts get in the way of her friendship.

When they stopped laughing, Laki turned onto serious mode. "Tell me everything."

Kinana's smile grew even bigger. "Well, I can't tell you now because Erik wants to meet me before 3rd, but I'll tell you at lunch." She winked.

Laki groaned at that. "You got me pumped up and you didn't even tell me. Have you no shame?" Kinana laughed at her reply then she practically ran in the other direction.

"Don't you dare forget!" Laki hollered after her. By the time the words came out of her mouth, Kinana was long gone.

Laki shook her head and turned back to her locker. A white envelope fell out. And then glitter came out of it, like a fairy barfed on it. Mirajane Strauss, the goddess of the school as some guys called her (but Laki thought of her as a demon), walked stopped right next to her locker.

"Whatcha got there, Laki?" she asked in her sweet voice. But Laki knew better. One rule everyone here at Fairy Tail High knew was to NEVER. EVER. Underestimate Mira.

"Oh it's nothing," Laki said squatting down to get the envelope. Number 1: she didn't want her midnight blue dress to hike up when she bent down, so she squatted. Number 2: Hiding the note as quickly as possible from Mira's eyes was something that Laki knew she had to do. Mira has this twisted way of matchmaking and Laki was not going to succumb to it again.

"Did a special someone send you a love letter?" Mira cooed. Laki had to keep her face straight or her expression would've given her away. Laki then looked Mira straight in the eyes, which was very hard, and shook her head no.

Mira did not seem convinced, but she smiled anyway. "Well if you do get a love letter, I'll help you find who wrote it."

Laki muttered a thanks and watched her walk away. How could someone so sweet be so demonic at the same time? Laki then turned her attention back to the letter. There was a Fairy Tail University insignia at the top right hand corner and it was addressed to her.

_This is it. Now you're gonna find out if you have a future or not. _Laki though as she opened it.

Her eyes turned wide with excitement as she read the letter in a flash. She was in. She had finally gotten into her dream school. She couldn't wait to share the news with Kinana.

She kissed the letter and placed it back in her locker. Then she took out her phone to text Cana, but it was dead. "Damn it."

Just then the bell rang signaling time for 3rd period. Laki quickly shut her locker and scrambled off toward the school's east wing, which was in the opposite direction of her 3rd period class.

* * *

><p>What stood in front of her was the old janitor's closet.<p>

Laki opened the door which was always left unlocked and turned the light on. Its scent consisted of disinfectant and booze. The back shelves which were once home to dusters and rags were now lined with bottles of booze. Yup, booze. Wine, Scotch, Vodka, you name it. And in the middle of all that stood a desk on which a brunette was currently sleeping.

Laki walked towards her, food wrappers crunching under her white knee-high boots. "Cana, wake up."

No answer.

Laki slapped her on the head. Still no answer. Then she tried the one thing that she knew would make Cana wake up, even from a coma.

"The government is banning and removing all of Fiore's booze." That did the trick because a few seconds later, Cana woke up screaming.

"Are you serious? Are they taking booze away for real!" Cana shouted.

Laki rolled her eyes and pulled her out of the closet. If they weren't on time to class, Macao was gonna have their asses.

Cana stumbled in her heels and Laki dragged her along to 3rd period.

"Geez, slow your roll." Cana said. Her voice was slow and sluggish like she was out of it. Laki glared at her through her glasses. Then she dragged Cana into the nearest girls' bathroom and began washing her face.

"You've got to stop doing this," Laki started. "I'm serious!" She yelled when she saw Cana's expression.

"You can't keep doing this everyday. One day, a teacher might find your hideout and you'll get expelled for sure!" She hated lecturing people, but Cana was one of those exceptions you just couldn't help but lecture.

"It's not my fault though. It's my old man's. He just disappeared and it's like he never existed." Cana said. Laki nodded. Cana's mother had died when Cana was still really young. All she knew was her father's name and nothing else, so she set out to find him. She lived at an orphanage until she could go to school. That's when Principal Makarov found her and adopted her as he did to many of the students in school.

And even after being adopted, Cana still searched for her father. She got a lead from the orphanage which had her birth certificate. The name on it was Blueblanc Ritter and that was it. And one day, she just stopped. That was the cause for her depression and intense drinking.

"Anyway let's get you to class." Laki said after a moment of silence.

Cana unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt and then walked out. Even though she was a bit troubled, Cana still had a life which was something Laki wanted desperately.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. They got detention after showing up fifteen minutes late to third period and Natsu Dragneel lit a dodge ball during gym. Everything was fine during Health, even when Gray Fullbuster stripped naked and afterwards Juvia Locksar fainted. This was always how her days were.

And then it was the time for the moment Laki was waiting for the whole day: Kinana was going to tell Laki her love story. She was both excited yet a little annoyed at the same time. She wished she was the one who got to tell about her smoking hot boyfriend. Not like she wanted Cobra or anything.

As Laki headed out of the lunch line, someone called her name from across the cafeteria. She turned to see the source of the voice. It was none other than her crush, Loke*.

She turned around, her face in a massive blush war. "Calm down, Laki. He just wants to talk." She reassured herself. But that's not what her head was saying. Her heart was thumping like crazy. Then she turned and walked towards the Zodiac* table.

She's been there before about two times and she still has butterflies in her stomach. The kids there weren't weird or anything, they just looked so intimidating. There was Aquarius with her long blue hair and signature scowl. She scared Laki them most. Beside her was her boyfriend Scorpio, who had a tendency to say we are after every sentence. After him was Capricorn who was a total badass. He always wore black shades and his arms were crossed like some kind of bodyguard.

On the other side of Loke, she spotted Taurus who was a total pervert and Sagittarius who was saying moshi-moshi into a phone. And then she saw two handbags on two empty seats. One of them was white and fluffy and the other was decorated with triangular designs. She knew they probably belonged to Aries who was in love with sheep and wool, and Libra who was so exotic.

Laki focused her attention back on Loke who was smiling at her. "Is there something you need?" She asked.

_Stupid, what are you? A waitress? _Laki thought to herself.

Then Aries returned with her ram headband and fluffy dress. She hugged Loke tightly and kissed him on the lips, as if Laki wasn't even there.

Laki's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. Her one crush had a girlfriend. And it wasn't her. Everything she's been holding in these past four years suddenly flooded her mind.

It seemed like hours when Loke finally looked up and asked Laki the stupidest question in the world. "Can I borrow your history notes?"

Laki wanted to slap him right there and then, but didn't because she also wanted to crawl into a hole. Before tears could threaten to come out of her burning eyes she lied and told him she already lent them to Cana and stormed off. She tossed her tray into the trash and made a mad dash to the front doors of the school. She didn't even care that this counted as skipping and that she'd get more than detention.

She was running so fast that everything fell into a blur. She didn't even notice Kinana waving frantically as she got into her car. She started the engine and backed out of the school lot.

As she finally calmed down, she realized that she didn't know where she was going. She couldn't go back to school or go to her dorm, that would raise suspicions. So she went to the one place she knew would wash away all of her troubles. Acnologia's, the bar she once went with Cana who got kicked out.

~End of Flashback~

And that was why she was there, getting drunk and not giving a damn.

Laki opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was anymore. It definitely was not Acnologia's. She looked around her surroundings. In the middle of the room sat a couch and a table. On top of the table rested a few bottles of beer and a bag of Doritos. Against the cream colored walls were several pictures, whether real or cut from magazines she had no clue. On one wall was a flat screened TV.

Laki looked down at where she was sitting. She was sitting on a medium sized bed with maroon covers. Where was she. A sudden thought flashed across her mind.

"Am I being raped?" She asked aloud. Then someone chuckled.

"You're not being raped." A deep voice answered.

Laki looked to where the voice came from. Standing in one corner of the room was a tall, well-built man with shoulder length, slicked back burnt orange colored hair and a matching goatee. He wore no shirt and brown pants tucked inside brown boots. He was smiling, something she was sure rapers never did.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I? And what the hell am I doing here?" Laki asked.

The man stepped closer until he was at the foot of the bed. Laki blushed. His body was tones and well defined.

"My name is Gildarts Clive, you're at my place which is above Acnologia's, and some guys tried to feel you up while you were out of it, so I brought you here." Gildarts answered. Laki calmed down a bit.

"Sorry for making you go through all this trouble. I've just had the worst day ever." Laki said.

Gildarts nodded his head and sat on the bed next to her. This was making Laki nervous.

"Tell me about it." He said. Laki's eyes widened. Nobody has ever asked to hear about her day. Nobody. Not Kinana. Not Cana. No one.

Then Laki let it all out. "WellmybestfriendisgettingmarriedtoherboyfriendandeventhoughI'mhappyforher,I'malsosuperjealousbecauseshehasaniceboyfriendandIdon' 'tandmycrushhasagirlfriendthatIdidn'tknowaboutuntiltheykissedrightinfrontofme." Taking a long deep breath when she was done, Laki peeked at Gildarts to see his reaction. He was probably going to think that she was just a stupid girl with petty problems.

Instead he surprised her. "Geez, life must suck for you now."

Laki laughed. A true genuine laugh that she had not been able to express in the last four years. Gildarts looked at her and smiled.

And then Laki surprised herself. She leaned over and planted a kiss right on Gildarts's lips. She didn't even know what she was doing, all she knew was that it felt right. He didn't break away either. Instead, he placed one hand on her waist and the other on the bed to steady himself. His lips tasted like lemons and salt.

When they broke apart, Laki was in heaven. Even though she just kissed a stranger she just met, she felt like it was perfectly normal.

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know I'm probably just desperate." Laki said quietly. She stood up and walked towards the door when Gildarts grabbed her hand.

"Don't go. I know you felt that spark too. Stay here with me. At least for another hour or so. Please." His expression and tone was so sincere that she couldn't help but give in.

She sat back down on the bed and lunged herself at him. He was caught off guard for a second before he kissed her back. Her hands started going through his hair messing up the routine of it. This felt so right yet wrong at the same time.

His tongue slipped into her mouth wrestling her tongue for dominance and she ran her hands along the his toned body. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and looked up at her with with amazing maroon eyes.

"Listen, it's not like I'm not enjoying this or anything, but do you really want to do this?" He asked. This made Laki's heart flutter. He cared. He really did.

She nodded and broke the distance between there lips once again. His hands started stroking the sides of her body then rested themselves at the back of her dress where zipper was. He moved from her lips and started placing soft kisses on her neck. And then he traveled farther down to her collarbone and shoulders. Then his hand zipped down the back of her dress, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

While his lips worked on her lips, he grabbed one of her breasts and began giving it a little squeeze. The action caused her to moan a bit more louder this time. He brought his lips down to her breasts and began devouring them with kisses. He placed one in his mouth and sucked on it softly and squeezed the other harder. Laki's finger nails dug into his chest.

_My turn, _Laki thought. She pinned him on the bed and began peppering his body with kisses. Neck, jaw, shoulders, and chest. When she came to his stomach, his body tensed. Laki traced a line across his stomach with her tongue and moved further down his body. Gildarts started peeling her dress off of her with one hand while the other groped her butt. To make thing easier, she got off of him and took off her dress herself and her boots leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

Gildarts followed suit and took off his pants and shoes. When Laki returned to the bed, he pinned her to the bed, smirking over her. His lips returned to hers once again while his hands began a journey down her legs. One slipped under the fabric of her panties and started to feel her wetness. Laki moaned in delight under him. He smirked.

He began fingering her folds and stuck two fingers in her vagina slowly and began to pick up the pace. Laki's breaths became faster and faster. And her walls were tightening.

"Please. More." She managed to get out.

Gildarts stopped and then got off of her. She was confused until he pulled a box out from under the bed and pulled out a small package. It was a condom.

When he returned, Laki wasted no time in ripping his boxers off. And what she saw was the eighth wonder of the world. His member was enormous. Huge. Whatever the hell you want to call it. She tentatively placed one hand on it and began stroking. Gildarts breaths became raspy and fast. She then went on her knees and grasped the shaft with both her hands and put the tip in her mouth. There her tongue began toying with it. When she finally released him, Gildarts was in a moment of ecstasy.

He suddenly regained his dominance and pinned her to the bed. From there, he placed himself inside her slowly. Inch by inch. Then he began to go faster, placing his hands on her hips to steady her. Laki wrapped her legs around his waist to keep their steady rhythm. Both of them were reaching their point with faster breaths and sweat.

Then he finally stopped and removed himself from Laki. Both of them were sweaty with their hair plastered to their faces and panting.

Laki turned to Gildarts. "That was..." she didn't even finish her sentence. That's how good it was.

"Amazing." Gildarts offered.

And that's when Laki realized he was her one and only. He passed all of her qualifications and was amazing in bed. Maybe this could stretch farther than a one night stand.

And then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think about my first chapter. I know I'm not good a writing lemons because this is my first time so please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for allany grammar mistakes in here. I don't want to offend the Grammar gods up there so I apologize. Here's a not to what all the asterisks mean:**

**dragon*= An organization at the school for kids who were raised by the scholars that founded that school (dumb idea but I couldn't say dragon slayer)**

**Zodiac*= If you've watched Fairy Tail or you know the horoscope, you know what I'm talking about. I just put all the twelve (even though I only entered a few) gold Celestial Spirit Keys into one group just like the dragon slayers.**

**Anyway REVIEW. Thanks and bye ;)**

**-BossTrigger425**


End file.
